The present invention relates to a tensioning arrangement for the top cover of a motor vehicle, especially for a folding top, with a draw device extended through the loop-shaped longitudinal edges of the top cover, which is connected with a forward, transversely extending frame part and with a pivotal support of the foldable top.
A known tensioning arrangement of the aforementioned type is known from the DE-PS No. 481 111. In this arrangement, the draw device is connected directly with the transversely extending frame part and with the support adapted to be folded over so that only relatively small length changes of the top cover conditioned on manufacture and weather can be compensated.
It is the object of the present invention to so construct a tensioning arrangement for the top cover of a motor vehicle that relatively great length changes of the top cover conditioned on weather and manufacture can be compensated in a simple manner.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the draw device cooperates at its one end with a draw spring and at its other end with a spring-loaded pivot lever whereby in a closed position of the foldable top a pressure bolt arranged at the pivot lever is supported at a free end of a lateral longitudinal girder of the foldable top and tensions or stresses the draw spring by way of the draw device. The principal advantages attained with the present invention reside in that by the cooperation of the draw device with a draw spring and with a spring-loaded pivot lever provided with a pressure bolt, an automatic tensioning of the top cover takes place during the closing operation of the foldable top and in that relatively great length changes of the top cover conditioned on weather and/or manufacture can be compensated by means of this tensioning arrangement. The tensioning arrangement is simple in construction and can be manufactured cost-favorably. Owing to the cooperation of the pressure bolt with the free end of the longitudinal girder, the pivot lever is displaced rearwardly during the closing operation and thus the draw device is tensioned which in turn tensions the draw spring and the top cover. The tensioning arrangement is so constructed that the cover material has its maximum tension in the closing position whereas during the opening of the foldable top, the top cover is untensioned or relieved.